platinumbass_lounge_of_lunaticsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Salami Incident
The Black Salami Incident '''is an event starting from an inside joke originating from MeinKraft2397 and his brother, Foster Kia. Background The Black Salami inside joke originates from a 1980's era gay pornographic film named Black Salami, which Mein discovered in a high school gym class because he "had nothing better to do." The titular character, "Black Salami," shows the audience his considerably large private parts, or, as Black Salami calls it, his "big black lazy dick." In January 2019, when MeinKraft and Foster were using NotSoBot's image command, .image, the topic of Black Salami came up, provoking Mein to search for a "black salami gif." The Incident stopped becoming a major problem on gunna need to come back and edit in a date for this because I honestly forgot the day when a spamming session of it occured. Platinum, who was eating at the time, almost threw up at the sight of the gifs. After mentioning it, Foster agreed to never post it again, only to be followed shortly by his brother. The joke is now only done by Mein sending ".image black salami gif "when NotSoBot is turned of by its administration. The intent of this variant is unknown, but Platinum remains weary. The Lewdness of the Joke Black Salami mainly consisted of typing ".image black salami gif" in chat in order to make NotSoBot display a gif of the uncensored Black Salami video which displays Black Salami's "big black lazy dick." PlatinumBass quickly came to dislike the joke, as he does not appreciate NSFW content in general. Black Salami led to the creation of a short-lived NSFW Lounge server created by Michi, of which went nowhere as of recently. New rules and supposed punishments came to fruition because of this, though this did not inhibit the joke's appearance. Several parodies of Black Salami were created as a result, including a remake of a racist maple syrup brand known as Uncle Remus. In the original image, Uncle Remus is quoted as saying "Dis sho' am good!". MeinKraft replaced Remus with Black Salami and changed the quote to "Lemme show you some dick," in reference to the original video's subtitles. The image led to several spinoffs created by Foster using Mein's template, including "Uncle Plattie brand Permanent Ban" and "Lounge of Lunatics Brand Black Salami Gif." In addition, Foster created Garry's Mod images recreating the video with Team Fortress 2's Demoman in place of Black Salami. Notable Phrases The following is a list of quotes from the original Black Salami video used during the joke. * "I wish my dick was that big" - Audience member * "You wanna see some big black laaazy dick?" - Black Salami * "That's why they call him Black Salami!" - Audience member * "The other day, this guy told me to go fuck myself. And you know something? I can. Just watch." - Black Salami * "Look at the size of '''his cock." - Audience member * "Lemme show you some dick." - Black Salami * "You got no reez to complain." - Audience member Category:Events Category:Event